koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Jiao
Zhang Jiao is one of the characters introduced in Dynasty Warriors 2 who continues to appear in every following title in the series. He's the leader of the infamous Yellow Turbans, the army fighting for a religious sect known as the Way of Peace. Accompanied by his brothers Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao, he began a rebellion against what they perceived as a corrupt and indifferent Han Dynasty. Their struggle forms the basis of the Three Kingdoms era. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 55 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors :"The people have shown their support for the new age! We shall not fall to the dregs of a dying empire!" :::―Zhang Jiao He attacks the Han forces under the command of the Imperial Army commander He Jin at Ru Nan. The Han forces are initially overwhelmed, but after being reinforced by several private armies, most memorably those of Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Sun Jian, the Han protectors are able to repel the rebels and kill Zhang Jiao and his brothers. In later games in the series, he is seen as a powerful sorcerer who often grants his followers the use of magic to use against the Han armies. However, the player can find ways to defeat his magic, which sometimes involve taking control of altars or destroying cauldrons. In Dynasty Warriors 5, his Musou Mode involves him fighting against Dong Zhuo, Yuan Shao and even Meng Huo before eventually destroying the Han army. Zhang Jiao's role in the Xtreme Legends games is based on his attempts to rekindle his own faith in himself, as well as his follower's faith in him, while avoiding religious persecution by the Han Empire. He journeys with his "children", as he calls them, throughout China, but is constantly pursued by Han sympathizers, forcing him to defend his civilian followers in each battle. He is initially attacked at Ru Nan by He Jin, Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei, but manages to scatter the enemy leaders and escape. Disillusioned and confused, he wanders from village to village, determined to quell the bandit uprisings started by men claiming to be Yellow Turbans themselves. After regaining some faith in himself, he and his followers set off for the "Promised Land", but are once again attacked by Han supporters, this time consisting of Yuan Shao's and Liu Bei's armies. The Yellow Turbans defeat their pursuers and escape by sea to Jiang Dong, where they are offered shelter by Liu Biao. Unfortunately, Liu Biao's hospitality is only a guise; under the direction of Sun Jian, Liu Biao ambushes the Yellow Turban army at night, and Zhang Jiao is forced to flee once again on sea after defeating Sun Jian and killing Liu Biao. Cao Cao organizes a cooperative effort by himself, Yuan Shao, Liu Bei and Sun Jian to defeat the Yellow Turbans at sea, but the Han forces are defeated and scattered again by the Yellow Turbans, this time resulting in the deaths of Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Yuan Shao. Undeterred in his effort to restore the Han to their former glory, Liu Bei, aided by his strategist, the powerful wizard Zhuge Liang, attacks Zhang Jiao at Yi Ling, but Zhang Jiao once again prevails, killing Liu Bei and his generals and clearing the way to the Promised Land. When the Yellow Turbans arrive at the Promised Land, however, they find their way obstructed by the Nanman people, who refuse to let them pass. The Nanman attack, aided by Zhuge Liang, who escaped from Yi Ling, but Zhang Jiao's army prevails for the final time, killing Zhuge Liang and forcing the Nanman King Meng Huo to surrender; this allows the Yellow Turban to at last reach the Promised Land and live in peace. Warriors Orochi Before Warriors Orochi, Zhang Jiao worked with the Mystic army that was comprised of Fu Xi, Nu Wa, Taigong Wang, Zuo Ci, Yu Ji, and many others from the Mystic realm to bring down the escaped prisoner, Orochi at Hinokawa. Though they failed to bring him back to the Mystic realm, he continues to be a part of the resistance army. He joins forces with Sakon Shima and Xiao Qiao. When Nobunaga Oda defeats them, he joins the Samurai forces. He constantly preaches that Orochi is the devil, which is not exactly an inaccurate description, and urges anyone who will listen to rise up against the Serpent King. In Warriors Orochi 2, Zhang Jiao appears at the beginning of the Samurai story, where he is attacked by Dong Zhuo. Zhang Jiao struggles to lead the Yellow Turban army against Dong Zhuo out of fear, but luckily, with the combined efforts of Sakon and Fu Xi, Dong Zhuo's forces was repelled. He joins Sakon's forces in gratitude. Character Information Personality Zhang Jiao portrayed as a magician with a rather ridiculous manner of speech. He is known to frequently mention the word "Heaven" during his over the top speeches. He seeks to remove the Han leadership he views as corrupt and abusive of their positions, who heavily tax and abuse the peasants they have been charged with serving. In his more recent appearances, he's a manic zealot who takes a paternal attitude toward his followers. Appearance He was originally designed wearing common, simple clothing along with strings of beads, but in more recent games is seen wearing a gold mask and fine robes. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he is given new robes and his hair is much more undone. He still carries a staff, but it has been revamped, such as instead of an orb near the top, it has several blades on each side, which are similar to deer antlers). He wields a sword in his debut appearance Dynasty Warriors 2. In all successive installments, however, his weapon is the magical "Volcano Staff," capable of spitting fire at opponents on the battlefield, although he can also use it to create much more grandiose spells and effects when presented with enough time, extra effort and the assistance of his brothers. Voice Actors * Doug Stone - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Jang Gwang - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Song Joon Seok - Dynasty Warriors 3~5 (Korean) * Yasuhiko Kawazu - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Zhang Jiao (Quotes) *"I invite all of those to join me in the path to restoring the land and bring the people together! Witness the miracle and behold the power of the Way of Peace!" *"Advance, comrades, and bring judgment to those who do not fear the gods!" *"Comrades! We must strike down those would turn their backs on the Heavens!" *"O gods in Heaven! Hear my prayer and bring calm to this troubled land!" *"The people have shown their support for the new age! We shall not fall to the dregs of a dying empire!" *"The children of the Yellow Turban are carrying out the will of Heaven!" *"You shall not be able to resist the will of Heaven forever!" *"Let's make things interesting." :"Begone embodiment of evil! You only bring degradation and conflict to this world!" ::~~Kotaro Fuma and Zhang Jiao; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Now do you see the foolishness of turning your back on the gods? You have been punished for your sins!" :"You exaggerate, Zhang Jiao. Our success surely owes more to hard work, than the fickle vicissitudes of the heavens!" :"I'm sure we can all agree that victory is sweet, no matter what the means, hmm?" ::~~Zhang Jiao, Zuo Ci, and Pang Tong; Warriors Orochi 2 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : A stomp that knock over enemies. * , : Turns around and raises his staff quickly from behind him. * , , ( , , , ): Levitates staff horizontally and repeatedly raises it rapidly up and down, ended by a circular shockwave. * , , , : Sprays flames once, covering about 180 degrees. * , , , , : Raises staff in the air, causing four floating yellow diamonds with Chinese symbols to appear in front of him. * , , , , , : Zhang Jiao moves erratically, spraying out fire frequently. * : A series of singular fireballs being sent out, ended by one last spray of fire. * , : Jump, then shoots staff in front of him. * , : Jump, then levitates in the air, followed by spinning 360 degrees and spraying multiple fireballs. Horse Moveset * : Zhang Jiao leans to one side, making his staff levitate in the air and shake erratically. * , , , , , : Three floating swipes to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating swipes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Zhang Jiao fights using a staff and fire magic. He fights erratically, reminiscent of a non-human primate, and gives off a sharp, high-pitched battle cry. He is often seen as one of the most difficult characters to use, with few adequate crowd clearing moves and a low defense. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 *4th Weapon: Volcano Staff *Element: Fire *Basic +37, Musou Gauge +72, Attack +43, Range +27 *Stage: Battle of Jie Ting (Yellow Turban Forces) *Precious Item: North of the castle. *Requirements: Defeat Cao Cao, Sun Jian, or Liu Bei. You must also defeat their sub-officers. Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Volcano Staff *Base Attack: 42 *Stage: Yellow Turban Rebellion *Requirements: Defeat all the officers and generals, saving He Jin for last. When Dong Zhuo appears, defeat Hua Xiong and make sure Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao are alive till the end. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Staff of Peace *Base Attack: 45 *Attributes: Level 15 Peacock Urn, Level 17 Speed Scroll, Level 10 Nanman Armor, Level 20 Seven Star Sash *Stage: Yellow Turbans' Last Stand *Requirements: Eight minutes into the stage, achieve an 100 K.O. count and 6 of the 7 enemy gates are closed. Note: Each officer is assigned to an enemy gate. If you destroy a gate before its assigned officer appears, the officer will not appear. Therefore, the vorpal orb is recommended for speed killing and speed gate-sealing. Also, you can bring a strong second character and let him do all the killing. Zhang Jiao can get the weapon even if he has 0 kills. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Volcano Staff *Stage: Yellow Turban Rebellion (Yellow Turban Forces) *Location: Around Zhang Liang's altar. *Requirements: Rendezvous with Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang, brainwash Sun Jian and Cao Cao's armies, and successfully get Zhang Man Cheng to drop rocks on the enemy. No allies may be defeated. Historical Information Zhang Jiao or Zhang Jue was the leader of the Yellow Turbans. He was said to be a sorcerer and was a follower of Taoism. Giving himself the title of "Great Teacher", he led the Yellow Turban Rebellion with his younger brothers Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang in a campaign called "The Way of Heaven" or "The Way of Peace". He and his brothers had their own power. Zhang Bao was the general of land, and his brother general of people. And Zhang Jiao was the general of heaven. The Yellow Turbans claimed to be Taoists, and rebelled against the Han because of the high taxes placed against them. They conquered much in the early years of the rebellion, but when the Han sent out a distress call, gaining the talent of people such as Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Sun Jian, the lack of ability of his generals showed. The Yellow Turbans; however, were still a strong threat until the death of Zhang Jiao; when, due to a lack of a good leader, it imploded on itself. It is said that Zhang Jiao is the grandson of the founder of the Tianshi Dao (Celestial Masters) Sect of Taoism, Zhang Daoling. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Zhangjiao-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Zhangjiao-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Zhang Jiao.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Zhangjiao-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Zhangjiao-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce File:Zhangjiao-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Other characters